My Life as We Know it
by pINKlADY03
Summary: Melrose and her twin, Percy, and all their friends are normal kids in High school. So, I jut got the problem up in chp. 4! There's Percy/Annabetn. Some: Melrose/Connor and Rachel/Luke  This is getting better and better by every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melrose's POV:

My boyfriend, Conner, and I strode into my house and looked at my phone screen… Crap! I've been making out with Conner for 3 friggin' hours! My mom was out so Percy, my twin brother, and I invited friends over… not a good plan when they're supposed to come at 4 pm and its 6 pm! I walked into the living room to see my friends, Bianca, Katie, Annabeth, and Thalia, and all of all of my brother, Percy, and his friends, Nico, Grover, and Travis, Conner's twin.

Annabeth said, "Hey we've been here for 2 whole friggin' hours. Did you guy… you know… connect?" Everyone smiled evilly at this joke. Conner and I had never ever ever done it. And by ever I mean EVER. Everyone thought it was hilarious to say that joke all the time, but Thalia and Nico are a couple and so are, Grover and Bianca, Travis and Katie, Annabeth and Luke, and lastly, Percy and Rachel. I wish Rachel and Luke could of made it. Oh well. I'll see them on Monday.

"Shut up! You guys all have love lives and we never tease you about it!" I screamed.

"Ok… we'll tease you in the morning." Annabeth said.

"Good enough for me." I mumbled. Conner sat down and pulled me onto his lap… he was so cute that way. Nobody understood why I went out with Conner, but if you've ever gone out with Conner you know why. So, you know how some guys hate to be close and you feel like they hate you or how other guys like to be too close and you feel like they're to clingy… yeah Conner, he's neither. He likes it when I sit on his lap and kiss him and mushy stuff like that, but he also never ever brings you too close. He makes sure you're comfortable. I snuggled into him. We were watching the _**Titanic**_. Probably the girls' choice. I loved the smell of him… he smelled like… guys. You know how guys have that certain smell that girls don't, yeah well I LOVE that smell. I kissed him half on the lips and half on the cheek. He loves it when I do that. He smiled. I loved it when he smiled. God, who am I kidding I love him. Then I said, "Conner, I love you." Conner and I have never ever said that to each other. I was expecting like, "Yeah… I guess I love you too?" or something like that. It sounds like him.

Then, what he said caught me off guard. He said, "Love you too." I then kissed him the half off half on way again. I looked at the screen and watched the scene where Rose and Jack first meet. Ahh. So cute! I snuggled into Connor more. I am so lucky to have him. He is the best boyfriend ever.

Then I fell asleep. Little did I know what was going to happen to us in the morning. God why us. Why did you pick us…

So… you like? Please say in the review. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge. Please, Please, Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melrose's POV:

I woke up to find the movie paused. What caught me off guard is when I saw that everyone was in their pajamas staring at us. I looked at them and gave them a look that said, I'm-watching-you. When they kept staring I looked at Connor. He was drooling all over my pants. Ahh. So cute. I then said, "Well… why are you staring at us?"

Annabeth then said, "You two are really entertaining when you sleep."

"How am I entertaining?" I asked.

"Well, you just finished drooling on Connor's shoulder. And, in your sleep you snore. Loud." Annabeth said all matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Connor wake up." I started to shake Connor. His eyes fluttered open.

It took him a second to realize that everyone was staring at us then said, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just you two are weird sleepers." Percy said.

"Whatever. Connor said. "Hey what's that smell? Do I smell bacon and pancakes? No it's French toast. No it's pancakes…"

"Thalia is cooking. We don't know what she making." Percy said.

I climbed off of Connor's lap and stretched. "Ahh. So, when did we fall asleep?"

"Six. And now it's ten. You two slept for 16 hours." Percy said proud of himself for getting a math problem right.

"_16_ _hours_! God, I must've been tired last night." I said.

Annabeth said, "So, we finished watching the Titanic last night so we started watching random movies. We went to be at like… 3ish. Yet, we still woke up before you two."

"So…" I said with a stubborn face.

Thalia called, "Breakfast!"

Everyone scrambled into the kitchen to find that Thalia had make eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast, and my favorite, cinnamon rolls. "Yum." Conner said after he took the first bite. I took one and it tasted… TERRIFIC!

"Oh my god! Thalia this tastes SO GOOD!" I said.

1 o'clock:

Melrose's POV:

I just got done showering after EVERYBODY. And by EVERYBODY I mean EVERYBODY. My shower was SO COLD! Oh well…Connor was waiting for me in the living room with everyone else. God, he is SO CUTE! They had on _Spongebob_. All the boys were watching while the girls talked. I wore short shorts, that had the pockets that were longer that the pant leg, and flats with a yellow flowy top and the front part of my wet raven hair French braided like a headband(I kinda got this look from whoever writes Unexpected about all of Percy's friends and him being normal teens. That is my favorite story. )

"Hey guys. What do you want to do today?" I said.

Note: Please review. And If you have any new story ideas send them to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melrose's POV:

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I said.

"Lets go bowling." Percy said.

"Percy, you always want to go bowling." I said. 

"So what? Bowling is FUN!" Percy said.

"The pool's open today. Do you guys want to go?" I said.

"YES!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"OK. Then how about we go to the session at three?" I said. I then heard a bunch of, "Sure"s and "Ok"s. 

3:00 at the pool:

Percy's POV:

God. Annabeth. Is. Hot. I know I already had a girlfriend, but I was planning on breaking up with her on Monday. Then, maybe we could go back to friends. Annabeth dove into the water pulling me down with her. Everyone else was swimming too, but still, she is hotter than all the other kids here. I then asked, "So Annabeth? How's your relationship with Luke? Last time didn't you have problem's or something?"

"We're still fighting. I'm gonna break up with him on Monday. Maybe we could be friends." Annabeth said.

"Wow. I think you just read my mind. I was thinking about doing the same with Rachel." I said.

"Rachel? But you two were like couple of the year. You two never fight or anything. You guys have no problems." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but I think I like someone else in that way." I said.

"Who?" Annabeth said pleadingly.

"No one. Now, please don't ask again." I said pleadingly.

"Ok." she said with sadness in her voice. With that I leaned forward and started tickling her. She said, "HAHAHA! PERCY STOP! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHA!" I then started to tickle her more when she said, "PLEASE! PERCY! PLEASE!" With that I stopped. She turned to me and said, "NOT FUNNY SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Annabeth hit me straight on the fore head. With that I tried to sound hurt and said, "Ow. Annabeth that hurt!"

"Oh can it Seaweed brain." With that I laughed. That gave me another smack on the forehead. I then dove under and started swimming to the deep end.

Little did I know what was going to happen when I left the pool…

Note: So Here's Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday Night at Dinner:

Percy's POV:

We were sitting down and eating like usual. Then my mom said, "So, I was thinking. How about you two don't go to school tomorrow? Maybe we could go to that beach we used to go to when you were kids for like a week?"

"Sure sounds fun." Melrose said. Great. Just great. I'll have to wait to break up with Rachel.

"Sure." I said.

"Great then we'll go tomorrow. You two better pack." Mom said.

Monday 12:00 pm at the beach:

Melrose's POV:

I walked alone around the beach. This was nice. The sweet sound of waves always have calmed my ears. There was a van driving around by the beach. He kept coming back and forth. Weird right? I then decided to go back to the cabin.

I had to go across the parking lot to do so. So, as I was crossing. A guy hopped out of the van. He had a unkept beard, ragged clothes, and yellow teeth. He grabbed me and threw me into the backseat of the van. I then hit my head and everything went black.

Monday 5pm at the cabin:

Percy's POV:

"Mom, Melrose has been gone for 5 hours. Do you want me to go check on her or something?" I said.

"Sure." Mom said.

At the beach 5:30pm:

Percy's POV:

"Melrose? Melrose? Melrose where are you?" I said. There was no answer. I looked around, but she wasn't there. I then looked into the parking lot to see my sister's shoe laying on the ground. Why would she leave her shoe? I'd better tell Mom. With that I ran back to the cabin.

Melrose's POV:

I woke up to be in a van. Then, remembered what happened. God. I knew I should have brought my cell! I opened the car while it was still moving. This is a bad plan, but I have to jump out.

I then realized that I was tried to the seat! Dammit! What will I do? Tears streamed down my face. I was NOT going to give up just yet! I need to keep trying!

At the cabin 6pm:

Percy POV:

"MOM! MELROSE ISNT AT THE BEACH! AND SHE LEFT HER SHOE IN THE PARKING LOT! SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPED TO HER!"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. So, I decided that I'm going to end this story cause I don't have very many reviews and people have told me I need a better plot. Read chapter 4 and tell me if you want me to continue!

-jluvfabianandninatogether (:


End file.
